What happens at school
by heartbroken-kitsune
Summary: Arthur is a new student at a boarding school and isn't happy about it. Can his new room mate handel the punk brit? based off rp again lol it's been a while gimme credit R&R please
1. Roomates

What happens at school…

Doesn't stay at school

Arthur walked down the halls of his new school, lugging his bag full of his clothes and nick-knacks he couldn't leave and his guitar on his back. He looked at the paper the teacher had given him and looked around for the room he'd soon be sharing at this godforsaken boarding school. Arthur sighed heavily when he found it and threw the door open and his bag soon followed onto his new bed. Shutting the door behind him he gently put his guitar in the corner beside his bed and he looked at his stunned roommate. Snickering he flopped down on the bed. He was tired and hungry and just wanted the teachers to give up on him already, but he knew he'd have to piss them off first. His roommate swallowed the lump in his throat "Y-you must be Arthur…" Arthur looked at him through his bangs

"And you must be a pain in my arse~" he scoffed; sitting up he took a cigarette and lighter out of his pocket. Kiku stared, shocked at how rude Arthur was being as he lit the cigarette and started smoking it.

"Ah-umm, that, that's not allowed here….."

"Oh gosh, really? Oh dear well I better stop then shouldn't I? Oh, wait," he turned to Kiku and exhaled in his face "I forgot I don't give a rat's arse!" He scoffed turning and sitting back on his bed after. Kiku coughed, distancing himself slightly, a little afraid of the man before him tuning the guitar that had been in the corner. Kiku wasn't quite used to people being so rude, but as he listened to Arthur when his tuning turned into what sounded like a song some of his awkwardness left him enough for him to stop playing with his whirligig. Not realizing Kiku was listening and watching him play Arthur muttered the words to the song, knowing it by heart even after writing it years ago. But when Arthur had finished the song and snapped back into reality to find Kiku staring at him he couldn't help but blush slightly "W-what the bloody hell are you staring at you prat?" he snapped, looking away but Kiku smiled

"I'm sorry, but that was really nice so I was listening." Arthur shifted awkwardly, glaring at the floor.

"That's still no reason te' be staring." He grumbled snidely, not used to positive comments, normally he'd be told to shut up or something along those lines followed by his family telling him he was a shitty musician and should just give up.

"T-there really aren't many people around here that can play and I couldn't help but watch…" Kiku started shifting on his bed again before reaching behind his nightstand to pull out a Shamisen (or samisen) and began to play. A little shocked Kiku could play an instrument as well, he absently listened until it was over then he offered a small smile

"I think you and I just might get along..." Kiku nodded, smiling back

"Hai...I hope we do..." Arthur toyed with his earing a bit, he was starving. Standind he looked over at Kiku, grabbing his wallet

"You hungry?" Kiku nodded "Good. Come on I'm starving." he walked to the door with Kiku following the two left for the cafe.

After lunch the two went back to their dorm, Arthur tuning his guitar for a while and Kiku finishing a painting Arthur got bored after a while and looked at the time with a groan. Kiku looked over

"Is something wrong?" Arthur nodded. gently laying his guitar aside he flopped back on the bed.

"I'm bored!" he complained. Kiku chuckled to himself at how Arthur was acting he put down the painting

"Well what did you want to do?" Arthur thought

"Well what is there to do?"

"There's... well you could hang out in the cafe, sit in the courtyard-" Arthur inturrupted

"All of that is boring! I think... Hey, are there any parties around here~?"

* * *

><p>Hey guys I know this one was short but I tried! This one was a rp from like forever ago and it's hard for me to remember some things! I promise it'll get better!<p> 


	2. Discoveries

Kiku looked at Arthur, a little shocked and knowing he didn't like where this was going. He told Arthur there probly was a bunch of them but he didn't know of any since he never attended them. This seemed to disapoint Arthur a bit.

"Why not? Parties are supposed to be fun!" Kiku shrugged.

"Yes but a lot of times there's drugs and alcohol too... And I'd prefer not to get involved with all of that..." Arthur pouted more.

"Well I can change that. One night, come on. I promise if anything bad happens we'll come back here and I'll never ask you to go with me again. Deal?" Kiku didn't like it at all but eventually he gave in to Arthur's request.

The two changed clothes and it wasn't long before Arthur caught wind of a party, then dragged Kiku to it, convincing him he at least had to have a few drinks (Which Kiku took his sweet time with since he REALLY didn't want to get drunk). The music was blaring and drinks were being passed around like crazy with people dancing and sometimes just making out in a corner or on the furniture. All of it made Kiku uncomfortable but Arthur felt right at home, drinking much faster than Kiku he was tipsy within an hour or two. He mainly danced and Kiku stood by him awkwardly until Arthur talked Kiku into dancing with him. Kiku couldn't help but stare as Arthur danced, swaying perfectly to the beat and smiling warmly with his light hair changing color with the occasional strobe light. Arthur practically giggled in his drunken state when he realized Kiku was staring at him "Whaaat~?" he leaned on Kiku, smirking when he jumped a bit nervously.

"I-uhh n-nothing!" he stuttered, trying to get Arthur off of him but Arthur clung on

"Reelaxx a bit~! We're here to have fuunnn!" he poked Kiku's cheek with his free hand while the other was attached to Kiku's waist. Kiku was blushing deeply but Arthur didn't really notice as he grabbed another drink "Come on~ loosen up and have some fun~!" he offered Kiku the drink but he refused it, getting very uncomfortable with Arthur's forward behavor. But Arthur wasn't one to give up easily even when drunk, he moved the hand on Kiku's waist to cup his arse as he moved closer to kiss Kiku full on the mouth. Kiku stiffened when he felt Arthur's hand on his butt, and almost had a heart-attack when Arthur kissed him. He jumped back suddenly, wipping his mouth "W-What are you doing?" Kiku almost shrieked, blushing from ear to ear. Arthur pouted, moving closer again

"I'm just trying to have some fun~ you're too uptight about thiss, come on~" Kiku shook his head rapidly

"N-No! I-I only just met you a few hours ago! I-it's not proper!" Arthur giggled and kept moving towards Kiku who was stepping back

"But that's what makes it fun~ Haven't you ever heard of a one night sstannd~?" Kiku was all but trapped now, he was headed for a corner and Arthur kept going

"N-no! I mean...I mean yes I've heard of them b-but no! It-it'd be awkward! I've only known you for a few hours and, and not to mention you're drunk and my ROOMATE!" Arthur rolled his eyes, nearly tripping on his own feet

"Come on, please~?" Kiku shook his head as Arthur closed in on him and then darted as fast as he could back to their dorm, leaving Arthur drunk and rejected at the party.

* * *

><p>Kiku was thoroughly embarrassed as he hid in his dorm but got worried when Arthur never came back during the night. So when it was morning and Arthur still hadn't come back he went out looking for him, only to run into him going back to the dorm. His clothes were wrinkled and slightly dirty, his hair was messier than normal and he looked royally pissed.<p>

"A-Arthur... W-where, where were you?" Arthur cracked his neck

"I dunno, I woke up under a fucking tree with a beer bottle in my hands. Now my fucking back kills and so does my head... Where did you go last night?" Kiku shifted awkwardly

"I-I went back to the d-dorm..." Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose irritatedly

"Whatever... I'm going to bed..." he groaned, laying on his bed while Kiku went to classes.

The two met up at lunch and ate together quietly until Arthur spoke up

"... What happened last night?" The question nearly making Kiku choke on his food

"W-what do y-you mean?" Arthur sighed, finishing off his food

"You heard me... What happened last night?..." Kiku shifted, blushing deeply again

"Uhh, well... You... You flirted a bit... With... With me... A-A bit..." Arthur jumped, blushing now it was his turn to be uncomfortable.

"I... Did?" Kiku nodded solomly, hiding behind his bangs Arthur groaned. Neither quite knew what to do then until Arthur spoke again.

"... So... you rejected me?" he asked bluntly, making Kiku flinch.

"W-well, I, I haven't known you long and, and it would have been a-awkward... E-especially since you're my room mate..." Arthur shrugged, slumping in his spot, awkward and a bit hurt even though he knew Kiku wasn't the type for a one night stand.

* * *

><p>thanks for bearing with me guys another short thing I know I know I'm just kinda low on ideas and I wanted this posted asap for you guys since I lost my flashdrive that has this story on it so I had to find it since I didn't want to start over again ^_^; but again thank you so much, R&amp;R please!<p> 


	3. What now?

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the delay it's been a rough time for me lately and I just haven't had it in me to really write until now, I'm better for the most part but when it rains, it really pours with bad luck for me so I just figured I'd warn you guys in case it happens again. But also, some of this is a little different (like I usually warn) cus my memory sucks arse majorly so yeah~**

* * *

><p>The days that passed were uneventful since Gilbert's party, but the two slowly got closer together with the events of the party forgotten. Kiku had convinced Arthur to play at the school's Halloween party that was coming up. But in his excitement to meet up with Kiku for lunch and finally ask him out he accidently smacked a guy in the head with his guitar.<p>

"Ow! What the hell?! Watch where you're swinging that thing!" Arthur looked back at him

"Sorry. I'm in a hurry and I didn't see you, no need to snap now just pray you didn't fucking dent my guitar." He snapped, trying to get a move on, not knowing he just hit Kiku's elder brother Yao. Yao gave Arthur a hard look.

"No manners. Figures since you're just a stupid westerner." He scoffed, but that was the last straw for Arthur. He put down his guitar and glared at Yao.

"I was trying to be nice but now you fucking pissed me off, so why don't you put your money where your mouth is? Unless you're all bark and no bite." He barked, Yao glaring at him before jabbing a pressure point in Arthur's arm. Arthur dodged when Yao came at him again, kicking him in the thigh before going to punch Yao in the face and putting his guitar down. Yao dodged the punch and kept aiming for Arthur's pressure points, having a few black belts in several martial arts while he guessed Arthur was just some idiot street fighter. The two fought, it slowly got worse and worse as Kiku walked by and paled at the sight. He darted between the two to try and stop it but only managed to get hit by them both before they realized.

"Kiku!" Arthur panicked, going over to him to apologize and try to help but Kiku shrugged him of. Tearing up he ran off.

"Now look what you caused. Making my little brother cry like that!" Yao huffed, Arthur glared at him

"Some brother you are! I'm at least trying to help him!" he almost shrieked, darting after Kiku and forgetting his guitar. Yao watched unamused, knowing exactly where Kiku would have gone. Arthur searched for Kiku for hours, when he did finally find him he cursed under his breath when he saw Yao had beaten him to Kiku. The two were sitting, Yao hugging and comforting Kiku, talking in their native tongues. Kiku was crying on Yao's shoulder, both were unaware of Arthur's presence as he hid biting back his own tears. Yao knew Kiku much better than him, and after what he had done Arthur felt that this had been his last chance to even apologize and make things right. He took one last glance at the two before going back to his dorm and packing his stuff, too upset to even remember his guitar even on his way to the office to see if he could get a new room.

After crying and calming down Kiku went back to the dorm, instantly panicking when he noticed Arthur's side was completely empty. He walked around searching for him franticly but only found his abandoned guitar. Clutching the instrument close he went back to the dorm after a while and started to cry again, locking the door and not letting anyone in, not even Yao. He simply lay on his bed, clutching a shirt and bawling his heart out. Kiku hadn't thought that something like this would have affected him so badly and neither did his brother. But worried for his little brother Yao grudgingly went to go look for Arthur, who was just leaving the office after having been told no other rooms were available. Yao found Arthur sitting in a tree in the school's courtyard.

"Go back." He ordered, Arthur looked down at him, with a stoic, uncaring look.

"Why? So I can hurt him AGAIN? I know my brothers never did this but aren't you supposed to want to protect him?" he scoffed, making Yao glare up at him.

"I am. He's locked himself in the dorm and won't let anyone in! He won't even talk to me! He hasn't done something like this since our grandmother passed away… so… whatever you did, whatever you did got through to him. And I'll be damned if I allow my brother to remain this hurt because you're being a stupid, depressed, westerner!" Arthur looked shocked at Yao. He couldn't believe what Yao had just told him. There was no way that after everything… Kiku liked him that much… was there still hope? He thought. Without another thought Arthur jumped down and darted as fast as he could (with all his belongings on his back mind you lol) back to the dorm. He banged on the door at first before remembering he'd forgotten to leave his key. He dropped his bags and searched his pockets urgently, and shoving the key in the lock, turning it quickly and nearly breaking the key he darted in.

"KIKU?!" he panted, looking to find Kiku asleep on his bed with something clutched tightly to him, his face tearstained and his guitar miraculously in Arthur's part of the room. Arthur sighed, walking slowly over to Kiku's bed to run a hand through his hair. Kiku shifted at the contact, his eyes slowly fluttering open to look up at Arthur. Arthur blushed when Kiku looked up at him, not quite knowing what to do now.

"A-…Arthur?" Kiku whispered, tears welling up in his eyes again. Arthur nodded, sitting beside him and patting his head.

"Yeah… Kiku… Kiku I'm sorry… for, for everything…" Kiku looked at him, blushing when Arthur hugged him. "Can you forgive me…?..." Kiku nodded, slowly hugging him back and burying his face in Arthur's shoulder. Arthur tightened his hold on Kiku, staying like that for a long time before pulling back but Arthur didn't meet Kiku's eyes.

"… I was an idiot… I'm really sorry Kiku…" Kiku hugged him again with a sigh

"I forgive you…" he muttered, his voice a bit scratchy from crying. Arthur again didn't really know what to do. Then he thought of an idea, it was a bit mean, but all he had for this kind of situation.

"…Kiku?... if… if I promise not to leave again… will you go out with me?" Kiku froze completely, taken off guard he hadn't the slightest on how he should react. But he nodded

"H-Hai…" he muttered, hugging Arthur back again. Arthur smiled to himself, grateful Kiku hadn't refused him.

Weeks had passed since then and Arthur was fidgeting as he fixed his costume. It was time for the Halloween party and Arthur was extremely nervous about being the entertainment for it. Kiku smiled, going over to him and fixing his hat for him and tightened his tie. Arthur looked Kiku over. He was going as a tengu, which was a kind of Japanese demon that was part bird and part human. Arthur forced a nervous smile for Kiku. Arthur was going as Sherlock Holms; he had his guitar in its case and the case in hand. Kiku gave him a reassuring smile

"You'll be fine." He cooed, trying to ease Arthur's stage fright. Arthur scoffed nervously

"Yeah I hope so…" he groaned, looking down at his combat boots. Kiku sighed and made Arthur look at him.

"I know you will." Arthur smiled, pecking Kiku on the lips, making Kiku blush

"If you say so." Kiku smiled, giving his wings a final tug to fix them before starting to head out.

"W-wait Kiku!" Arthur blurted, fidgeting a little when Kiku turned back to him

"Hai?" Arthur took a deep breath

"I… I want to… you to listen to something first…" Arthur blushed, pulling Kiku over to his side of the room and sat on his bed to bring his guitar in his lap. Kiku sat beside him and listened intently when Arthur started playing, it was a beautiful melody, that grew more so when Arthur sang along with it and matching the beat of his guitar perfectly. Kiku blinked when it was over (sorry people I suck at this kind of thing so I can't really write a song, I've tried before I just can't do it lol so just pretend or fill in your own sweet love song~) Arthur looking at him with an expectant look

"W-well?" Kiku tilted his head

"Well what?" Arthur frowned, looking down

"Did you like it?" Kiku nodded

"Hai… I liked it very much~" Arthur smiled a bit, hiding behind his shaggy bangs

"I-I'm glad… b-because… I-I made it f-for you…" Kiku blinked, smiling widely then and hugging him

"Arigato~!" he chirped, kissing Arthur happily on the cheek. Arthur blushed again, hugging Kiku back

"Y-you're welcome…" he smiled, standing with Kiku still in his arms "B-but we better get going…" Kiku giggled, nodding he held Arthur's hand on their way to the party.

The party went without a hitch. Arthur didn't mess up his lines or notes even once, singing the song he'd made for Kiku as a slow song and singing it with Kiku as well. And the two were heading to their dorm when a man in a suit pulled the two over.

"Arthur Kirkland?" he asked, eyes shifting between Arthur and Kiku.

"Yeah? Can I help you?" Arthur asked, shifting a little protectively in front of Kiku.

"May I have a word or two with you?" Arthur looked at Kiku who nodded nervously and said he'd be waiting in their dorm.

When Arthur went back to their dorm he was all ecstatic, almost bounding as much as his little brother Alfred usually did.

"That guy was a talent agent! He wants to offer me a record deal!" he rushed, slamming the door behind him as he'd bolted in. Kiku blinked, smiling broadly he hugged Arthur

"That's amazing!" he kissed Arthur happily, Arthur hugging back

"I want you to come with me when I leave." Kiku blinked

"W-what?" he asked, obviously stunned.

"I told them I wouldn't go unless you came with me. A-an I know how much you love your brother so I know you won't go without his permission, I can pull some strings if need be, and maybe he could come with us. But I won't go without you." Kiku teared up; hugging Arthur again he kissed him excitedly.

"That would be amazing…" Arthur smiled and leaned down to kiss Kiku back, the kiss quickly heating up the longer their lips were locked. Arthur's arms around Kiku's narrow waist, Kiku's fingers weaving through Arthur's shaggy blonde hair, both soon letting their hands wander and grope as they searched for more of the other. Arthur gently pushed Kiku to the bed, kissing and biting his neck eagerly and making Kiku moan lightly underneath him. Kiku wrapped his arms tighter around Arthur's neck, trying desperately to keep him close whilst he was pleasured. Arthur let his hands roam Kiku's body, gently squeezing his arse and making him gasp his name. Moving his hand to the growing bulge in Kiku's pants he groped him lightly, Kiku arching into his hand with a bit louder moan.

"A-Arthur~!" Arthur smirked, moving his hands to take Kiku's shirt off with his own following soon after Arthur's hands started to explore Kiku's chest, moving his mouth down from Kiku's neck teasingly as Kiku's hands locked around his neck leading his dainty fingers to tangle in his shaggy blonde hair. Arthur growled low in his throat at the action, he'd waited so long to have Kiku like this that he almost couldn't believe that he now had what he wanted most; he had Kiku. The one person he couldn't live without was now on his bed under him and begging. How could it get any better?! He thought, slowly moving down Kiku's body he started to take off Kiku's shirt with his own soon following suit. Arthur looked up at Kiku, almost hovering over his lower half his hand ghosted along the outside of Kiku's thigh and Kiku couldn't help but shiver in delight. Kiku drug his nails down Arthur's back, making him moan excitedly and give Kiku a look that sent more shivers down his spine in anticipation.

"Arthur~" he panted, Arthur simply smirked down at his lover. Finishing taking off their clothing he grabbed some lube from the nightstand to prepare Kiku carefully.

"I love you..." Arthur whispered in Kiku's ear as he prodded his entrance. Kiku gasped at the sensation of Arthur's fingers entering him, but also at what he said. It was the first time Kiku had ever heard Arthur say those three words in general, let alone for him to say them to Kiku. The preperation was severely uncomfortable but Kiku bore through it, clinging to Arthur for support until it was done and Arthur was lining himself up

"Are you sure love?" he asked, his fear and hesitation obvious in his eyes. Kiku blinked, reaching a hand to cup Arthur's cheek and giving him a reassuring smile

"Hai." he sighed, rocking his hips slightly with a nod of his head. Arthur's breath hitched when Kiku rolled against him, needing no further invitation he entered him, pausing only to let Kiku adjust to his girth. It took every ounce of will-power he had not to just ram into the man beneath him and wait until he was ready. After what felt like a millenia to Arthur Kiku finally adjusted, rolling his hips to take Arthur slightly deeper when he was ready and wanted Arthur to move. Slowly at first but picking up pace, Arthur kissed Kiku deeply, licking his lips for entrance wich Kiku gave instantly, their tongues clashing in a time old dance for dominance which Arthur easily won. Angling himself as he thrust into Kiku, trying to find his prostate he was awarded with a loud moan from Kiku when he found it, Kiku clinging all the more and pulling Arthur impossibly closer to him while Arthur pounded into his prostate, moving a hand down their entangled bodies to start to tease Kiku's erection. Kiku was reduced to a moaning mass under Arthur, who was gasping Kiku's name before Kiku moaned lounder than before when he finally released, coating their stomachs and chests while Arthur filled Kiku to the brim only to collapse beside him happily. Not caring about the mess they had to clean up Arthur pulled Kiku to him again, huddling close as Kiku started to doze off but not before whispering

"I love you too..."


	4. Unhappy meetings

So sorry for the wait everyone, I can't tell you how bad I feel for making you all wait this effing long! It is unacceptable to have made you all wait this long! I have been on an emotional roller-coaster like you wouldn't believe and then my work on fanfiction kept getting deleted because I didn't get back to it fast enough! So here it is, I promise I will try to be better about this with or without inner turmoil!

"But why brother?!" Kiku whined, following his brother closely as he tried to walk away.

"Why should I allow my younger brother to go on such a venture? He MAY become famous, he MAY get rich, he MAY get a career, there are too many uncertainties and we both have many responsibilities! And what if he hurts you again?" Yao ranted, Arthur glaring at the Chinese man's back all the while.

"That's not fair and you know it! I will never hurt Kiku like that again, I love him, and he loves me! By saying you won't let him go you might as well say you don't want us to be together!" Arthur snapped, quickly moving in front of the taller man and giving him a full on death glare. Yao scoffed.

"Do you take me for a fool? We all know I support you two being together, you gave my brother something to cling to, someone outside of the family. But that does not mean I will allow my brother to play such risk games along with you. If you suffer, if you fail, you will need help back on your feet and if you take Kiku with you when you do then there will be no one because he will be suffering financially with you." Arthur stood his ground, getting more furious the more Yao spoke.

"Nii-san please, I know he will not hurt me, and I know he can make it! You yourself have heard his music, he is a brilliant musician and the public would be crazy not to enjoy his work! And I can make my own living as an artist; Arthur has already asked me if I can design the cover of his demo CD, Nii-san please, I beg you to please reconsider!" Kiku pleaded, giving the saddest puppy-dog face Arthur had ever seen but Yao still refused. Arthur swore under his breath and grabbed Yao's arm before he could walk away, whispering in his ear so only Yao could hear him.

"Yao please reconsider, and if I ever hurt him again I'll give it all up. My guitar, my fame if I have it, my career, and you can take him home with you and he will never see me again." Yao looked at Arthur skeptically.

"How do I know you're not lying just to get me to agree?" Arthur sighed,

"Because Kiku means the world to me, but I am only human. If I hurt him like that again then I don't deserve him. Please Yao, this means a lot not just to me but to him as well." Yao paused and thought it all over for a moment before turning to his little brother.

"Alright. But I will go as well." Kiku beamed and hugged his brother tightly, Arthur simply watched the display with a smile on his face, glad one battle was over.

TIME SKIP!

Arthur and Kiku's room was empty as the day the duo had moved in, all of their belongings packed and ready to begin the tour now that the school year was over. Kiku sat on his bed waiting anxiously for Arthur to come back from signing them out at the office. Kiku had stayed behind to work on a special painting but told Arthur he had a few more things to pack up because he had saved them for last as they were precious to him. Kiku had carefully packed the painting away when he knew Arthur should be coming back soon and settled on his bed to wait with a smile on his face. All was normal until he heard a loud crash from the hall. Kiku jumped, utterly startled when it happened but grew terrified as it continued, more so when he heard yelling, and the voices doing so coming closer to the room.

"YOU BLOODY GOD-FORESAKEN PIECE OF SHIT! I PAY FOR YOU TO COME TO THIS GODAMNED SCHOOL SO YOU COULD GET REAL AND GIVE UP THIS STUPID DREAM OF YOURS! NOT SO YOU CAN DO IT BEHIND MY BACK AND THEN TRY TO LEAVE! WHERE'S YOUR ROOM YOU WORTHLESS LEECH?!" Kiku trembled in fear when the yelling was outside his door, wishing Arthur was here, or even his brother. But Kiku was not prepared for what happened next. The door was kicked open and an angry woman stepped in, and to Kiku's terror she was dragging Arthur by his hair. He was battered and bruised, his nose and lip was bleeding and getting worse when the woman threw him into the room and he crashed limply into his bureau. Kiku looked at the woman, his body trembling in fear. She was blonde like Arthur but her eyes were blue. She was pale and thin like Arthur too with the same jawline, but this woman looked ready to kill.

"Get your shit boy we're leaving. And you are not going on any bloody tour." She snapped at Arthur's wheezing frame as she moved towards Arthur's guitar. Kiku couldn't take it anymore; he grabbed his practice katana and stood his ground.

"STOP!" he yelled, sounding more confident than he felt, "L-leave him be, you have no right to treat him this way, and no right to control him as you do! This is his life; he may do as he pleases!" The woman looked at him and laughed, Arthur looking up at Kiku horrified, signaling for him to leave. Kiku had never seen Arthur so afraid.

"No right? Who are you to tell me my rights you bloody Asian? I'm his mother, and I'm paying for him to attend this school. His life? It may be HIS life but I brought him into this world and I can take him out of it just as easy. He's just like his father, a bloody failure and a coward! He can't even stand up to his own mother! Now you but out of this rice patty before you get hurt." Arthur's mother smirked and turned to her battered son on the floor, kicking him in his stomach repeatedly.

"Get up you lazy, ungrateful, bastard!" Kiku watched in horror for only a moment before shoving the woman away from Arthur and pulling him close.

"Leave him be! I will call the police if you do not leave now!" Kiku screeched, laying Arthur carefully down to pick up the bamboo sword again and stand his ground. Arthur weakly tugged Kiku's shirt,

"K-Kiku don't… please, before you get hurt…" he warned, looking more scared than before as his mother quickly recovered from Kiku's meager shove. Kiku stood his ground despite Arthur's pleas and Arthur's mother laughed as three others came in, all with the same eyes as Arthur but red hair.

"You really don't get it do you? You fucking Asian cunt I'm his mother I can do what I want to that shit! Your sad arse can't help him! Hell you two are probably fuck-buddies!" She laughed more "It all makes sense now! You think he's a good shag so you don't want your merchandise broken so you pretend to care for his best interests at heart but all you want is his sad excuse for a prick!" The three males looked disgusted at the very thought of such a thing, all obviously not wanting to be here. She turned to them then.

"Alistair, Conner, Dylan, get your brother's shit so we can go." The three men at the door nodded, gathering all of Arthur's stuff as their brother recovered from the beating he's taken. Kiku panicked then and moved to block them from Arthur's bags and took out his cell phone, calling campus security.

"Hello? Please my roommate has been abused by his family he needs help and they are trying to take all of his belongings… yes that's right, arigato." He said, ending the call and getting a furious look from Arthur's mother while Arthur's brothers faces all looked more as if they were asking Kiku "Did you seriously just do that?! And if you did, you just dug your grave". They looked to their obviously outraged mother for what to do next, none of them feeling like being a target for her anger like Arthur.

"You'll regret that move kid, as soon as that bastard is bored of you he'll let you know and you'll regret ever standing in my way."

"I doubt that." Said a voice from the doorway, and there stood Yao, who was clearly not happy with the situation and growing more unhappy as the school's security came through the door to escort Arthur's family off the campus and take a look at Arthur's wounds who shook them off to try and stand weakly on his own. Kiku dropped his practice katana to help Arthur and nod his thanks to his brother. Arthur clung to Kiku weakly, but when their eyes met Arthur looked ready to scold him despite his condition.

"What were you thinking challenging them like that?! Kiku you could have been hurt, it was a miracle she didn't try to lay a hand on you! Don't you ever do something like that again!" he warned, holding Kiku tighter.

"Suimimassen but… I couldn't just stand by as she harmed you like that and took you away… just hearing her say such things about you… if I hadn't been so worried for you and cautious of her strength since she was able to harm you in ways even my brother could not I would have loved to have given her a taste of her own medicine!" Arthur chuckled before clutching his stomach tightly; he could tell his mother had cracked a few ribs when she kicked him, not to mention he was starting to feel dizzy from being hit in the head. And his bloody nose and lip and the small gash in his head from colliding with the dresser didn't help any so he had to stop. He tried to shrug off Kiku and Yao's worries over him but the brothers where persistent and won in the end but the nurse at the school told him what he already knew; broken ribs, fissures in his nose, small cut on his head, twisted ankle and sprained wrist. Needless to say he was in no condition to start the tour as planned which means they had to have a few words with his manager and pray Alfred hadn't heard anything.


	5. REVIEW CONTEST

**HEY Y'ALL OKAY SO I REALLY DON'T FEEL GOOD TODAY WHAT WITH MY BROKEN HEART COMING BACK TO HAUNT ME WITH A VENGANCE AND NONE OF MY FRIENDS REALLY TALKING TO ME(THEY MAY HAVE GOOD REASONS BUT IDK AND I'M A SOCIAL PERSON NO CONTACT IS BAD FOR ME WITH MY DEPRESSION) BUT I HAVE THOUGHT OF A WAY TO GET ME THE CONTACT I WANT WITH PEOPLE AND A DISTRACTION FROM THE HEARTBREAK, THE FIRST TWO PEOPLE TO REVIEW ON ANY NEW CHAPTERS OF MY STORIES I WILL WRITE THEM A FANFIC OF THEIR CHOOSING OF PLOT, CHARACTERS, AND FANDOM BUT IF IT'S FROM SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW YOU GOTTA GIVE ME SOME THINGS TO WORK WITH ON HOW IT IS AND ALL. BUT THIS UPDATE AND THE ONES I UPLOADED TODAY FOR AGAINST ALL ODDS AND THE WHAT HAPPENS AT SCHOOL NEW CHAPTER, I'LL UPDATE THOSE WITHIN A YEAR THIS TIME I SWEAR IT, IT WAS HAUNTING ME BUT WITH EVENTS AND MY MOOD DISORDER I'M NOT ALWAYS INSPIRED TO WRITE OR HAVE TIME TO POST. BUT ANYWAYS, THIS IS A NEW RULE TO KEEP ME GOING AND DISTRACTED, AND ALSO I GIVE YOU GUYS PERMISSION TO SPAM ME WITH PM'S OR REVIEWS IF I DON'T UPDATE WITHIN TWO MONTHS TOPS AND NO GOOD REASONS, BUT PLEASE DON'T BE OVERLY MEAN ABOUT IT GUYS THAT'S MY ONE CONDITION. FRUSTRATION WITH ME IS OKI BUT JUST BEING MEAN IS NOT AND I WILL CLOSE THE REVIEW STORIES AND PURPOSLY NOT UPDATE FOR ANOTHER YEAR THE FIRST TIME SOMEONE IS MEAN JUST FOR THE SAKE OF BEING MEAN. FEEDBACK ON STORIES IS FINE AND ACTUALLY WELCOME BUT PLEASE NO SWEARING ALLOWED IN SPAMS, NO VIRUSES(I PROBLY SPELT THAT WRONG BUT WHATEVER), NO THREATS, JUST SHOWING FRUSTRATION AND THINGS LIKE THAT AND BELOW ARE DEEMED ALRIGHT GUYS. SO, LET THE REVIEW CONTESTY THING BEGIN!**


	6. Hard times

**Hey guys I'm back again but sad to say that my review contest so far is a bust, not one review yet so no extra stories for me to try. Although a friend of mine who hates Hetalia and is always teasing me for liking it (he's a good guy, always there for me we just debate most of the time otherwise he means nothing by his always putting down what I like), threatned to review just so he could get me to write a fanfic for a pairing I hate; no offence to you France fans but I can't seem to ship him with anyone, grosses me the fuck out for some reason but again not to diss on him or his fans it's just how I am. But here's the latest chapter and may I warn; IT'S SUPER SAD I LITERALLY CRIED WHEN I ROLEPLAYED IT**

**also I choose to disclaim; I OWN NOTHING, NO CHARACTERS, OR ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT OF THIS STORY! AND ONLYTHAT BECAUSE MY RP PARTNER AND I ARE NO MORE BUT SHE GAVE ME PERMISSION TO POST OUR RP'S HERE WHEN WE FIRST STARTED RP'N! I GET NO MONEY OR ANYTHING FROM THIS!**

It took weeks upon weeks but eventually Arthur was all ready to tour. The trio went all over Europe and parts of Asia before almost a year had passed and Arthur was getting quite famous but he always made time for Kiku. And for their first anniversary Arthur pulled some strings with his manager but got them to go to Japan, and better yet Kiku's home town. Needless to say Kiku was overjoyed when he found out.

"Arthur I... I don't know what to say!" Arthur smiled.

"Then don't say anything love, just enjoy yourself and let me spoil you rotten~" Kiku laughed, curling up in Arthur's arms on the plane.

"When do you not? Almost every town you buy me the best of all the art supplies I could ever need, make sure you treat me to local food, you pay both me and my brother despite us being here of our own free will and already getting paid by your manager for our work, and now this? Arthur I don't know how I can ever repay you!" Arthur pulled Kiku closer, resting his cheek atop Kiku's own head.

"You don't ever have to repay me for this love. You defended me when no one else would or could, not even my own brothers! For that you deserve to be spoiled." Kiku laughed, snuggling closer until the captain came on the intercom to tell them they would be landing soon so they should buckle up.

Upon landing Arthur told Kiku and Yao that before the concert they should do some sight seeing and they should have fun. Yao agreed but Kiku wanted Arthur to come along, he wanted to show him around his home town a bit too besides just sight seeing and him getting together with old friends.

"Darling as much as I would love that I don't have much time before I'm scheduled for a meeting with some men my manager wants to talk to about visiting on the tour. It was the only way I could get him to arrange all of this for you." Kiku sulked a bit but nodded. The trio toured most of the city's sites before Arthur had to go and then it was just Kiku and Yao for the day.

Arthur's meeting was exceedingly boring, he almost fell asleep a few times but tried to look lively as it dragged on. But by the end of it his manager told him progress had been made and one of the men had invited Arthur for a few drinks. Arthur tried to decline but the man and Arthur's manager both insisted. Sighing Arthur knew when he was beat and reluctently called Kiku to let him know where he was going and why he would be late. Kiku wasn't very happy about it but he agreed and let Arthur go, hoping he had a good time and he and Yao would be waiting at the hotel for him when he returned.

By the time the man from the meeting decided to go home was over Arthur knew he had too much to drink. Arthur's manager had decided to take the man home. Arthur had stupidly said it was fine. The next thing he knew a strange woman was flirting with him, and buying him some more drinks. Arthur at that point was so far off his rocker he didn't realize what the woman wanted and agreed to most everything she said, including that he take her home. By the time the pair got to the hotel where Arthur was staying the woman had begun to seriously seduce him, kissing him lustily and tossing all rational thought to the wind as the two started their treck for Arthur's room.

Kiku was entering the livingroom of the suit from the kitchenette when he heard some noise coming from the hall, he thought to go to the door or ask Yao to see what was going on when the door opened. First he saw Arthur, lipstick on his cheek and across his mouth, he smelt the strong alcohol on him even from his spot on the other side of the room but didn't think too much until he saw the woman stumbling in behind him. Kiku's eyes welled with tears at the sight as she dragged Arthur once again to his unsteady feet as she continued her own assult and Arthur allowed it, completely ignoring Kiku as he was dragged into the other room.

short I know guys but I was in a rush, inspiration down, busier than you would believe, and really bummed out my review contest not working


	7. Amending wrongs

**Hey guys I'm back again but sad to say that my review contest so far is a bust, only one person reviewed so far (thank you by the way Wolfairer!) . Although a friend of mine who hates Hetalia and is always teasing me for liking it (he's a good guy, always there for me we just debate most of the time otherwise he means nothing by his always putting down what I like), threatned to review just so he could get me to write a fanfic for a pairing I hate; no offence to you France fans but I can't seem to ship him with anyone, grosses me the fuck out for some reason but again not to diss on him or his fans it's just how I am. But here's the latest chapter and may I warn; IT'S SUPER SAD I LITERALLY CRIED WHEN I ROLEPLAYED IT (AGAIN)**

**also I choose to disclaim; I OWN NOTHING, NO CHARACTERS, OR ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT OF THIS STORY! AND ONLYTHAT BECAUSE MY RP PARTNER AND I ARE NO MORE BUT SHE GAVE ME PERMISSION TO POST OUR RP'S HERE WHEN WE FIRST STARTED RP'N! I GET NO MONEY OR ANYTHING FROM THIS!**

Arthur groaned, he was cold and his head hurt like he was hit by a parade of trucks, then they backed over him for "good" measure. Slowly sitting up he found his shirt was gone and his pants were undone, and he was on the floor to top it all off. Arthur felt sick to his stomach but could hardly move. Al Arthur could do was roll over and get it all out and once it was he didn't feel much better as he slowly brought himself to sit up, then waited a moment before he tried to stand. Hands on the wall for balance Arthur carefully manuvered himself out of the room where he expected to see Kiku or at least Yao but was greeted with silence. Being too hung over to really think about it he went to the kitchen and splashed his face with cold water from the sink and rinsed the taste of bile and alcohol from his mouth, swallowing some after to maybe clean his stomach. At this point Arthur noted the silence in the room and was suddenly paranoid despite being greatful for the silence for his hangover.

"Kiku?" he called, voice all scratchy from the alcohol and throwing up. Arthur turned a bit more scared when there was no response.

"Yao?" he tried, stumbling to Yao's room but tripped on his own feet and fell to the floor when he saw a note on the coffee table.

"Dear Arthur,

you broke your promise.

when you came back from your "meeting"

you were in the arms of some whore, kissing and touching

in front of Kiku. I am taking him home, you are never to see him again.

Yao Wang."

Arthur froze, note in hand time seemed to stop as his entire world crashed around him on top of his hangover. Arthur didn't even realize he was crying until he saw the tearstains on the once clean note. Arthur knew what he had to do then and without a second thought and his hangover the least of his problems he grabbed his guitar, wallet, and phone as he bolted out the door. Arthur first dialed his manager and told him he quit. Before his manager could get a word in Arthur was hailing a cab and hanging up on the man. He hurridly told the driver to go to the airport and to step on it, offering all the money in his wallet if he went as fast as the cab would go. Arthur closed all accounts and reset his entire phone after closing his credit card, but in his rush something fell out of his wallet. Just what it was we shall save that for later my pretties but Arthur was quick about retrieving it once he noticed it fell out. Upon reaching the airport he shoved his full wallet at the driver and ran inside as if the wind was carrying him. Arthur thought for a second he saw his beloved Kiku and then the next second he was gone. Arthur ran to the desk asking about any planes to China as he knew that was where Yao had once lived, then thought that the people at the desk wouldn't help and ran out of there, remembering what Kiku had told him about his past so he ran as fast as he could to Kiku's old house. When he arrived he banged on the door as loud as he could until Yao answered and he thanked his lucky stars that he had been right until next thing he knew he was on his ass.

"That is for what you have done, now leave before I call the police!" he yelled, starting to shut the door but Arthur stuck his arm in just in time, yelping in pain when Yao partially closed the door on it.

"Please Yao, let me explain, please let me speak to him one last time and I swear I will leave for good, I have kept my end of the bargain as soon as I realized, I quit and I closed all my connections to fame and music, please just five minuets Yao, please I am begging you!" Arthur pleaded, Yao glaring at him the whole time until he heard a small voice from behind him.

"Five minuets." Kiku muttered, his voice scratchy and his eyes all puffy and red from crying so much. The sight broke what was left of Arthur's heart to pieces.

"Kiku... Kiku I don't know where to begin, but... But I guess for starters, I didn't want to go out to the bar after the meeting but my manager forced my hand in front of the other guy. I'm not saying its his fault but Kiku please know, Please know I never intended for this to happen and I never ever would hurt you this way on purpose because..." Arthur paused, taking a gold engraved engagement ring out of his wallet. "Because as soon as this CD was done Kiku I was going to give you this..." He knelt before Kiku and offered the ring. Kiku was in tears again at the sight, but cried even harder when he saw what was engraved on the ring. In both Japanese read "To my one true savior. My heart is yours eternally, love Arthur" (Y'all I know some Japanese, but have no Kanji styles memorized and on top of that I don't know how to say this in Japanese but you guys get what I was trying to do.).

"Arthur I... I don't know... you hurt me I just..." Kiku shook his head, clutching the ring.

"Why should he trust you?! You go out and come back with some whore! For all we know you payed extra to have it done on the spot!" Yao yelled, still furious. Arthur shook his head.

"I know both of you have no reason to believe me, I wouldn't either if the positions were switched. But please I just... I just wanted you to know... If you tell me now as promised I will walk away and you will never see or hear from me again... just know I never meant for any of that to happen." Arthur looked up at Kiku then, still on his knees, begging. But when Kiku said nothing Arthur looked away and got to his feet. He made no move to take the ring back as he headed to the door.

"One week." Arthur stopped, turning to look back at Kiku.

"What?" he asked, looking as shocked as Yao did at this point.

"If you can go one week and prove you have been with no one in that time... I'll give you a second chance..." he muttered, still clutching the ring for dear life. Arthur couldn't believe his ears. He was so happy.

"I won't let you down, I swear it, I swear to you Kiku on my very life I will not let you down. I'll show you you are the only one I will ever have eyes for."

ohhhhh Cliffie~ love these things so much, sorry to cut it short, but have so much senior stuff to do it's tough so I give what I can and apologize when I know it's shit.


	8. Proving your worth

One week without Kiku was harder than Arthur ever imagined it would be. It didn't bother him he had minimal contact with others, he didn't want their attention, he only wanted Kiku and to have him back he had to prove himself. But that didn't make him any less pleased that the week was almost over, nervously writing about everything to keep himself occupied since he had sold his guitar. Arthur was a man of his word and he promised to give up his fame if he ever hurt Kiku again and he will. Arthur didn't know what he would do if he lost Kiku. He hedged all of his bets, he wrote himself a schedule and checked in with Yao every day, doing anything and everything he could think of to prove he was loyal to Kiku and he would never do it again. He loved Kiku and even if he didn't he owed Kiku his own life and career after Kiku stood up to Arthur's abusive family. Arthur carefully dealt with his belongings, packing most of them, leaving some out as he waited impatiently for the week's end.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur had finished packing and was on his way to see Kiku, running as fast as his legs could carry him but it still wasn't as fast as his heart was beating in his anticipation to see his beloved Kiku again. He took the steps up to the door two at a time, then quickly straightened himself before knocking calmly on the door, smiling genuinly for the first time in what felt like years when Kiku answered the door.

"The week is over Kiku, I haven't let you down, I've kept my word to you." he began, clasping Kiku's pale hand in his own two hands, cradling it as though it would break if he made one wrong move. But Kiku didn't react.

"So you have..." he paused, motioning with his free hand for Arthur to come inside. Arthur was nervous now as he reluctently let go of Kiku's hand, his palms now begining to sweat as a knot formed in his throat and his stomach did flips in his gut. But he still pestered no more, he followed Kiku inside to the livingroom where Yao was already seated. Arthur looked to Kiku, who just motioned for him to sit.

"I have decided..." Kiku whispered, the soft sound almost going unheard by Arthur's own anxious ears.

"And?" he asked, his heart racing even faster than before, the knot in his throat growing ever more. Doubt was now begining to settle in Arthur's head and stomach. 'What if he leaves me?' 'What if he doesn't forgive me?' 'How could he ever forgive me?' 'I've hurt him so dreadfully... This is where my mother's prediction comes true... I really will be alone for all time.' all of these thoughts plundered Arthur's mind, until he felt a pair of cool hands touch his cheeks, and saw a pair of molten chocolate orbs staring back into his own emerald eyes. Arthur leant into those soft hands, having missed them more than words could ever describe but all too soon they were gone from his face. A slight whine of protest left Arthur's throat when they left but was satisfied when he felt those hands again on his own. Their gazes still locked Arthur felt something small press into his hand. When Arthur looked his heart sank into his shoes. It was the engagement ring he had given Kiku before his week long challenge began. Arthur didn't even realise he was crying until he felt pale fingers wipe away his tears, but their owner said nothing. Arthur looked away quickly, wiping his own tears away just as fast. Standing to leave he couldn't bear to look at either of them. He couldn't allow his eyes to wander over the man he loved but no longer loved him, couldn't meet the orbs he loved so much, or allow himself to remember what he was losing and why it was now lost to him. He did allow himself one last look at the ring.

"If... if that's how you feel then... then I'll take my leave..." Arthur could feel his voice breaking and bit his lip until it bled trying to hold back his tears. He was ready to bolt out the door when a hand caught his sleeve.

"I don't want you to leave Arthur!" Kiku countered, pulling Arthur closer, wrapping his arms around his torso. "I gave it back, but because I want you to propose again." he whispered, his face now a beat red "I want to spend the rest of my life with you Arthur..." Arthur stopped dead in his tracks, turning to face Kiku, keeping those arms around him. Tears in his eyes Arthur looked at him

"Really?" he asked, stunned, and never more glad to have been wrong in his whole life. Kiku nodded, his own tears of joy in his eyes. Arthur smiled, kneeling now and taking Kiku's hand in his.

"Kiku Honda, you have made me the happiest man ever to walk this Earth. You have protected me, loved me, saved me, you have made me the man I am. I have hurt you but you have given me a second chance, you have given me life. You are my reason for life, you are my life Kiku. And without you, I don't think I could ever go on... you have put up with me for this long and now, I ask, I beg you... Will you marry me?" Kiku was crying now as he leapt into Arthur's arms, effectivly knocking them both on the floor.

"Yes! Yes! Of course!" he shrieked, holding Arthur as close and tight as he could. Arthur held Kiku back just as tight, crying he was so happy, he didn't even care Yao was still in the room, he pulled away enough to kiss Kiku full on the mouth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When their wedding day finally did come, both men were more nervous than you could believe, especially since Arthur's brothers had gotten word of the wedding and told their mother and she tried to stop it. When the woman was unable to she simply disowned Arthur permanently, and only one of Arthur's three older brothers seemed to feel bad about it in any way. Alfred had forgotten all about the trio so didn't see the importance of the matter, Peter just cursed at those three for once instead of Arthur. Kiku's family was hard to fit in, and all of them wanting to put in different traditions and the like, almost trying to take Kiku's decisions on the wedding away from him in their attempt to make it "perfect", but Arthur soon pointed this out to Kiku and the problem was then fixed. Now their only problem was worrying if the other was going to get cold feet. Arthur was pacing about franticly as he waited for Kiku the wedding to start, the pastor who was marrying them was getting very annoyed and motioned for Alfred to try to calm him down and get him to stop moving.

"Iggy, dude calm your shit. He's not gonna get cold feet bro. Do you want him to see you looking like shit and all worried when he finally comes in?" Alfred reasoned, making Arthur stop and run a shakey hand through his hair.

"Y-you're right-for once... I just can't help it I'm so nervous..." he stuttered fearfully, and before Alfred could attempt to ease his elder brother's fears the music started, and the doors opened, and one by one people came through leading up to Kiku. All of Arthur's worries vanished along with his breath the second he saw Kiku. He was wearing a white kimono with faint chrystanthemum pattern all over it. His short hair was adorned with jeweled flowers on the right side in almost a crown like fashion. To say he looked breathtaking was a vast understatement. Arthur had always thought he was stunningly beautiful, but how he appeared to Arthur now, there are no words in any language to describe it. Arthur swallowed the lump in his throat as Yao placed his younger brother's hand in Arthur's own and turned to look him in the eyes.

"You look stunning love." Kiku blushed, squeezing Arthur's hand.

"You do too." Kiku whispered as they turned to face the pastor who began the ceremony. It came time to say their vows before he even realized it, and then the pastor turned to look between Arthur and Kiku.

"Who has the rings?" he asked, when Peter, Arthur's youngest brother and one of the two he had contact with, stepped forward with the rings.

"I have the rings." he said somewhat grumpily, making Arthur chuckle as he took the rings from him, handing the one for himself to Kiku.

"You may say your vows." Arthur nodded, and took both of Kiku's hands in his, and looked once more into those molten chocolate orbs he loved so much.

"Kiku Honda, you have been there for me, loved me, and even protected me in ways I never would have thought possible. And I hurt you, I had drunkenly hurt you and after proving I had been with no others, you decided to give me a second chance and there are no words to explain how much that means to me my love. Kiku you are my heart and soul, you loved me despite the fact that when we first met I gave you nothing but trouble and greif. I vow to always care for you and show you how much you mean to me each and every day. I vow on my honor to make you feel as special as you have made me feel. You gave me love and attention and encouragement when I had long given up on myself and no one else believed in me. I promise to remain faithful to you always, and to share both good times and bad times with you as long as you shall have me." Kiku was almost in tears as he listened to Arthur's vows. The cool metal of the ring being slipped onto his finger pulling him out of his thoughts to pull himself together in time for the pastor to turn to him.

"Now you" the pastor said.

"Arthur Kirkland, when we first met I wanted nothing more than for our time together to end. You were brutish, vulgar, impolite, loud, and barbaric. But I will never forget the day when I could see past all of that and see that all of that was a mask to hide the real you. The kind, loving, sensitive, gentelmanly, protective musician you really are. Our time together hasn't been perfect, and it hasn't been all easy, but I wouldn't trade it for the world. You make me feel like I'm a precious jewel, you spoil me, and care for me, and worry over me even when there is no need to do so. You make me feel whole again, you make me laugh, smile, cry, and you always seem to put my needs before your own. I love how you never seem to care what others think of you, and how inteligent you are, and how strong you are. And I vow to make you feel the same, I vow to care for you as you do me, and to never let you feel sad or alone ever again. I will always be by your side until the day I die." The pastor smiled and looked at both of them.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss." he said, as Arthur pulled Kiku into his arms and kiss him on the lips. The crowd cheered for the couple, happy they were finally together and happy it went by without a hitch. And as they pulled apart Arthur smirked.

"Only thing better than that was our first kiss." he teased, causing Kiku to smack him lightly despite agreeing with his new husband.

THE END

* * *

><p>WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT YA'LL, IT'S "DONE", REVIEWS IF YOU WANT A SEQUAL OR WHATEVER, I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, I'VE BEEN CRAMED WITH STUFF AND WHEN I WASN'T I WAS A LAZY BITCH, BUT HERE IT IS AND MY OTHER STORY WILL BE DONE SHORTLY I HOPE IF INSPIRATION KEEPS WITH ME! OH AND REMEMBER, FIRST TWO PEOPLE WHO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER OR ANY CHAPTERS OF MY FANFICS GET A STORY OF THEIR CHOOSING~!<p>

THANKS FOR READING, AND I HOPE YOU LIKED IT~!


End file.
